Luke is Jealous?
by xHestiasKiss
Summary: What happens when Luke likes Annabeth, and there's a dance coming up? Read to find out! Some Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored, so I decided to write a one-shot, I have another one, but…you get what I mean. They are still demigods, but Luke is not evil, and this is a "Normal" summer at Camp Half Blood, so you'll see all your favorite couple, characters, etc. Enjoy! And don't forget to review! It'll probably be not too much**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan?**

Luke's POV

"Hey! Annabeth!" I hollered at my friend, I hoped she would be my girlfriend, in a matter of seconds.

"Yes Luke?" she answered, she was talking to Percy Jackson, I hated him, and I could tell he liked her.

"I was wondering…if you'd like to go to the camp dance this Saturday." I asked her.

"Oh…Luke, I'd love to…but Percy just asked me, sorry" she told me.

"Oh" Did I mention that I hate the little seahorse?

"Yeah, sorry Luke" she said again

"No, no, it's fine, just could I meet Percy in the swordfighting arena, like NOW!" I asked.

"I guess" He answered, than headed toward the arena.

"Annabeth, we are gonna fight to see who gets to go to the dance with you!" I told her.

"What? No!" she exclaimed, "I agreed to go with Percy, so I'm going with him!"

"Not if I win!" with that, I headed off to the arena.

**You know what I think that I will make this a multi-chaptered story! so, sorry about the length, but I thought it'd be good, so R&R!**

**~Athena**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I just want to say that This story may take a little while for me to update on, because of—again my main interest in Does Harry have Talent? I also want to inform you guys that I am open to any help, and I need some voter on my poll, it helps me decide what to write for, this poll most likely will never close, so just vote and I'll decide on what to do next, just remember that Percy Jackson is in process, so if you want to vote on it you can. but this is what you'll get out of it! So please vote on something else! And please remember to review all of my stories!**

**~Athena**


	3. The Rules

**Hey guys, for those of you reading, Does Harry Have Talent, the next chapters written, but I have to get my reviews…so yeah…but enjoy reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, Nico, Chrion, etc.**

Percy's POV

Why on earth, was Luke so mad! I asked Annabeth to the dance, and she said yes! Now he's going to fight me for her, and _she _doesn't even _want_ to go with him! Will he kill me? Injure me? make me surrender? I'll never surrender! Not to _that, _and especially over her! I mean, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on! And he expects me to go and give her up! Not gonna happen!

Luke and Percy's POVs

I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!

Annabeth's POV

Oh, Percy what have you and your beautiful face gotten into, I'd better go make sure Luke doesn't hurt him! Even if he wins, its not like I'd go with him, I'd stay at the Poseidon cabin, and take care of Percy, what if he kills Percy! Oh no! Oh no! Luke, it's just me! and I like Percy!

Nico's POV

Thalia and I were headed down to the arena, apparently, a couple of doofs were gonna fight over Annabeth, they should know that she is Percy's girlfriend, well date atleast to the dance. Guess who I'm going with! You guessed it! THALIA **(A/N in this, there are NO Hunters of Artemis) **She fell for me as soon as I got over the whole Bianca phase, I mean I still miss her, but I'm not gonna waste all my time on finding her ghost!

OMG those "Doofs" are PERCY AND LUKE! This is bad, really, really bad! I guess Luke never got over that little crush he had on Annabeth, oh no, they'll kill each other!

Thalia's POV

Why on earth are PERCY AND LUKE fighting over Annabeth, I'm gonna go out on a limb her, and say that she said yes to one, right before the other asked! the only decent boy at this camp, is my NICO! "I love you Nico!" I told him.

"Love you too Thals!" He answered, but I could tell he was lost in thought.

And then we got there, Travis, and Connor announced who it was, and why, brought Annabeth to her place where she'd be a 'dansel in distress' and so…well the boys would fight each other until one could get her to her place, but first they'd have to go and A claim territory, B made hideouts, they'd have a total of an hour to claim, and build, they'd be ready at 6:00 it was 5:00 now, they'd have to break into unarmed Annabeth's holding place, defend her on their way back, and get back with her, once they were back at their hideout, they won!

The boys rushed out to the woods, and the battle began!

**What did you think? More of a filler I think, but I had to introduce the challenge, and the couples or atleast some of them…so hope ya'll like…R&R!**

**~Athena**


	4. And it begins

**Hey guys! I am sorry if I don't have updated for a while, its just I wanted some reviews! So just remember to give me what I want, so I'll give you what you want!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this :3( (guy w/ a mustache!)**

Percy's POV

I knew that Luke knew where I was going to make my fort. So I decided to trick him! I went to a secret water supply I had found during one game of capture the flag, I knew he'd probably choose Zeus's fist, so I would start there, and then go along the creek until I found either him or Annabeth, if I found both, well lets not let that happen, well at least not together anyways!

When I got to my water supply, it was vacant…as usual. So I gathered spare wood and got some water stockpiled in a little bucket I constructed out of wood, I figured that would be handy, and hopefully Annabeth's hiding spot wouldn't be that hard to find!

Luke's POV

So I decided to go to the main water source of the forest, so that I could sabotage Percy! I knew that he'd look for me at Zeus's fist, so I'd look there first! And so with that I made my fort! **(I was gonna stop there but it's to short!) **

My fort had, well a lot of rocks, basically I found a bunch of rocks/boulders and a few twigs here and there, I stocked up on any throwing rocks as backup and waited.

Annabeth's POV

I hope Percy find me first, I was hidden in a crack in Zeus's fist, they had widened it out, but it was the same crack that Percy and I had fallen into during The Battle of the Labyrinth. While I stood there, praying to Athena (my mom) that Percy would find me first, then to Hermes (Luke's dad) that he wouldn't find me, then to Poseidon (Percy's dad), I heard the horn sound…the competition had started…

**Cliffy and short! I know. but if you want an update, you have to review!**

**~Athena**


	5. The start of the beginning

**Athena: Hey guys! This chapter was actually mainly written by Mighty Ruler of Gummy Bears I know its short but it's _not _my fault! All I did was make it less gramacal errored, and add a paragraph to make it less confusing.**

**Mighty: Ok hi guys. If you do not approve you can get your lovely author to write a chappie  
re-do. Oh and don't let this chapter decide how good my writing is for you.  
I'll come up with my own plot line and make an excellent story!**

**Athena: Are you saying that my plot line isn't good? **

**Mighty: No way!**

**Both: Disclaimer-We don't own Percy Jackson **

Annabeth POV

As soon as I heard the footsteps, I knew this wasn't the most ideal hiding place. Anyone who as been at Camp Half-Blood for more than a year would check Zeus's fist first. I shrunk back in the crack, hoping Percy would find me…not Luke. This wasn't the smartest plan anyone had come up with. Well at least if they didn't want either of the boys to find me!

Percy POV

When I was done with selecting all my supplies, I started to walk towards Zeus's fist. I carefully slipped Riptide out if my pocket so I wouldn't give up my hiding spot. Then I took off the cap. I sighed as I gazed at the sword. It was glowing with pride, and I had the best Looking sword in all of camp. It was 6 feet long. The bronze was so bright that at night you could probably use it as a flash light. The name Riptide stenciled along the side of the sword. It was beautiful.

Not to brag but, not even Luke's held a marble in comparison. His was only _5 _feet long and was an old one, not rusted, but not shiny either. The sword had a very, well un-friendly name to it—Backbiter, see not very friendly! The sword was half Celestial bronze-and half silver, it would make him master of _everyone _humans and demigods alike!

I was jerked out of my marveling when I heard the pounding of feet against the forest floor. I held Riptide and got in a readied stance. I estimated that Luke-it was obvious who it was; would be in my area in 10 seconds…

10…9…8…

I took a step forward

7…6…5…

I raised my sword; prepared for a fight

4…

3.…

2…

1…!  
I jumped from behind the trees I was crouching behind.  
Slashing my sword wildly, prepared for the attack from the latter.  
It never came.  
I stopped slashing and looked into the clearing,  
No one was there.

**Mighty: I know it wasn't the BEST chappie in the universe but hey, I  
tired. Oh yeah and that story I already made? Ignore it, please!**

**Athena: Yeah guys, please check out her profile, but don't read her 'story' if she says not to!**

**~Athena & Mighty Ruler of Gummy Bears 3 **


End file.
